north star
by Charley901
Summary: 13 years after breaking dawn. what did alice see? whats so special about Sasha Morotez? sorry,not a very good summary. my 1st fanfic. plz review!
1. hospital scare

**Authers note:  
this is my first story.  
i made some changes, such as locations, but story is still the same.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters related to the books/films.**

**Claimer: i do however own Charley, and any other characters not related to the books/films.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**North star**

**Hospital Scare**

"Emmett! Where did you put the tinsel?"

Its two days before Christmas, thirteen years since Edward changed me, and we're living in The Lake District, England.

"Bella! Use your nose!" Emmett shouted up the stairs, sounding irritated. "Fine…it would just be a lot easier if you told me." I added quietly.

In truth, I didn't really want to annoy him, any other day I would have enjoyed teasing him, but he's been in a mood ever since Rosalie decided to go with Esme and Renesmee to visit the wolves back in La Push.

Nessie was fully grown four years after she was born, and hasn't changed since. Jacob, much to Edwards dislike, proposed to her when she was six, and they married the following year. Now, where ever Nessie goes, Jake goes. They're inseparable!

It has been three years since Jake last saw the pack and thought it was time for a visit. He, Nessie, Esme and Rose left about three weeks ago, Emmett doesn't like being away from Rose for long and doesn't relish in the idea she's with a pack of over fifteen werewolves 'unprotected' as he says. I told him they will be back tomorrow, but it hasn't really helped his bad mood.

Jasper left for a long hunting trip last week with Edward, it was getting too much for them, and so they left and went up to Scotland, they apparently have the most wild animals in the UK. That just left me and Alice to put up with Em.

Unlike everyone else, Alice didn't seem to notice the change in Em's mood; or rather she tried not to let it ruin her Christmas spirit. Although, every now and then she threw a shoe at him. At first I thought she was just messing about, being Alice, but when I looked at her she was glaring at him, as if daring him to do something. She met my gaze, saw my puzzled expression and explained that she had seen him swimming the across bloody ocean back to the States to get Rosalie. Emmett's face when Alice's purple wedged shoe hit him right between the eyes was the funniest thing I had ever seen!

I laughed out loud as the picture filled my head.

I took Emmett's advice and started to sniff the air around me. Dust, cardboard boxes, wood… all the things you would expect to find in the attic, soft toys (Nessie's old things), plastic with a hint of mistletoe.** _That must be it_**. I made my way through the boxes scattered across the floor, picked up the box that smelt like plastic and mistletoe, and carried it down stairs.

Emmett was wrapping fairy lights around the Christmas tree, closely watched by Alice, who was sat on the edge of Edward's piano. She was wearing an elegant but casual, pink t-shirt with blue jeans.

"I found them, they were right at the back, behind everything else."

I walked over to the sofa, placed the box on the floor and settled to look through it. Alice was at my side in a second. She opened the box, passed me some gold and silver tinsel, and took out a plastic box full of baubles.

"Hmm, red and gold or green and silver?" I turned to answer but her eyes were out of focus, watching something I couldn't see. "Red and gold, perfect Bella!" she squeaked. She leapt up to help Emmett, who had gotten himself tangled up in the lights.

I sighed and went through the rest of the box on my own.

* * *

After half an hour, the whole house was decorated from top to bottom. It only took that long because Alice kept changing her mind on where thing were going to go.

I sat on my bed, just a prop but extremely beautiful with a unique circle frame and a thin white net draped over it. I looked around my perfect room; all the walls accept one, are covered in teak wood panels, the other a pale cream, almost white, paint, the floor a lighter wood than the walls, with a white, leather sofa in front of a huge, log fireplace. The wall opposite the bed is taken up by a gigantic, Chinese style, glass door that opens onto a stone balcony that over looks our 6 acres garden.

Above the dresser to my right is a picture of me, Edward and Nessie. It's from when we went to Germany for a year. Edward wanted to visit his old friend Charley. Charley lives in Germany. Edward met her when he, Carlisle and Esme decided to travel around the world, before I met them. Edward and Charley got on so well, as they're so much alike. She is a 'vegetarian' too, and an artist. She painted the picture and gave it to me as a gift. I stared at the painting for awhile, thinking of how much fun we had there.

"Bella! Come on! We're going shopping remember!" it was Alice. I sighed and laid back on my bed. "Isabella Cullen! If you aren't down here in two seconds…" she trailed off.

"What are you? My mother?" I got up and walked at human pace to the top of the stairs. This annoyed her. She ran up the stairs, grabbed my arm and ran down, out the door and into the garage without letting me go.

"Alright Alice!" I almost yelled at her, "God!"

We climbed into my red Volvo, I swapped the Ferrari about a year after Edward gave me it as I like Volvo's better, even though Alice wanted to take her Porsche. I said it would be better if we took my car because it wouldn't be noticed as much as a bright, canary yellow sports car would. That isn't the real reason, even though I'm a vampire and I have been with them for about thirteen years, the Cullen's driving still scares me! I won't admit it to them though. We set off down the long drive, and onto the tarmac of one of the two roads going into town.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into taking your car," Alice moaned from the passenger seat, "your soooo slow!"

"Stop complaining, if you want me to go shopping with you then I drive." I repeated the line I used the night before when she asked me to go shopping with her. She sighed and turned to look out her window at the passing trees.

We drove straight through the village, the one after that, we kept driving until we reached Carlisle(the city not the Cullen) and Alice said, "Turn right here, and then follow the signs to the mall." I nodded and turned into a street lined with miss matched houses. I spotted a sign, the words 'CITY CENTRE' written in bold, black letters above an arrow pointing left. I turned down another street, it was exactly the same as the last. I followed these signs till we were deep in the heart of the crowded town centre. I circled the parking lot looking for a space, parked the car and got out.

"OK, let's go!" Alice pulled me towards the main entrance to Cumbria's largest shopping centre, a big grin across her face.

* * *

We walked around the stores for awhile, occasionally Alice would find something, either for herself, me or one of the others. The only time we left the centre was to find a pet store to buy Jake a rubber bone as a present from Rosalie, but we weren't gone for long. Just as we were coming out of HMV, Alice stopped dead.

"Alice? What's wrong?" I pulled her out of the way of the door, "Alice? What do you see? Alice!" I shook her shoulders. I was getting worried, she'd never had a vision lasting longer than four seconds and this was nearing a minute. I just reached for my cell to call Emmett when she came to and started running, not at full speed but a bit to fast for a human. I followed, trying not to draw attention. She ran up the stairs onto the first floor and up to the second. Where she suddenly stopped. I slowed and noticed that Alice was staring at a young girl perched on top of a railing. She looked about fifteen, and very upset. I took a step towards Alice. The girl stood up on the top bar of the railing and jumped. Alice ran, full speed, towards her. She reached for the girl but missed her by an inch. Before I knew what she was doing, she was over the bar, the girl in her arms, falling. I just stood there my mouth hanging open. I heard screams from below, followed by a loud crash. I looked over the railing, and saw, two floors down, Alice lying on what looked like a broken bench, with the young girl laid across her, unconscious.

I ran down the stairs, just remembering to slow down so I wouldn't be noticed. I managed to blend in quite well, as most of the other people in the mall were trying to make their way down to see what was going on. I pushed my way through the crowd that had gathered around Alice and the girl. When I got to the front I heard at least five different people on the phone to the emergency services. I knelt down next to Alice.

"Alice?" I whispered; low enough that no human could hear me.

"I'm sorry." She whispered back, eyes closed. "Ring Carlisle, tell him I'm going to be at the hospital in eight minutes."

"Ok."

I heard the sirens coming around the corner. I stood up, made my way towards the entrance, pulled out my cell and dialled Carlisle's number. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello Bella, what's the matter? You never ring me at work."

"Carlisle you won't believe this! Alice is on her way to see you, in an ambulance!" I struggled to keep my self calm.

"What? Why is Alice in an ambulance? What…what's going on?" he started to panic.

"Carlisle calm down, she'll have to explain it when she gets there. I honestly don't know what's going on myself. Oh, the ambulance is here. I better go and stay with her. I'll try to convince them not to take her pulse. Ha! That will be fun. See you in six minutes." I cut off and went to talk to the medics carrying Alice in a stretcher.

"Excuse me. Ye, hi, erm, you're the medic, right? I'm Bella, that's my sister." I said to a tall, blond holding the ambulance door open for the stretcher. He turned to look at me.

"Y…yes I'm a medic," he seemed to struggle as he stared, wide eyed, at me, I recognised what was wrong at once, he was dazzled. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. He seemed to notice what he was doing and looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry miss, did you say this is your sister?"

"Yes, she is my sister, her name is Alice."

"Ok, would you like to come in the ambulance with her?" he avoided my eyes as he spoke.

"May I? I don't want to get in the way."

"Come on Harry! We gotta get going!" a voice shouted from the drivers seat.

"That won't be a problem miss. Here let me help you." Harry reached for my arm as I climbed into the back with Alice, I pulled away.

"No that's ok, I'm fine." I hadn't put a jacket on and my skin was bare.

"Ok miss. Well, sit tight, we'll be at the hospital in a few minutes." I nodded and he shut the door. I turned to the man working on Alice. He was rattling around trying to find a stethoscope. He turned around, the stethoscope around his neck. He picked up the end and leant towards Alice. I gabbed his arm, careful not to touch his skin. He looked up at me.

"What's the matter?" he looked confused. I ran through different reasons as to why he shouldn't check her heart.

"Please. Let me." I held out my hand. He looked even more confused.

"Excuse me?"

"She doesn't like anyone treating her except her family." I gestured towards Alice. "Our father is a doctor, Dr. Cullen, he's been training me in case I ever need to help her. Please." He looked doubtful but handed me the stethoscope. I took it and smiled at him. "Thank you."

I put it in my ears and listened to Alice's chest. There was no heartbeat, which was what I expected, her being a vampire and all. I handed the stethoscope back.

The medic looked at me expectantly. "Well?"

"98 beats per minute." He nodded and wrote it down. I sighed in relief; I had no idea what the normal speed for a human heart was.

The ambulance took the rout we made to get to the mall, back through the villages, all the way to the hospital nearest our little village, if that's what you want to call it..

When we got to the hospital, Carlisle was waiting outside. He helped the medics unload Alice's stretcher, and pushed it inside. I followed just as the other ambulance, the one carrying the girl, turned the corner. Did she survive?

* * *

When Alice had been put in a private room, Carlisle asked me again what happened. We were stood outside her room, so I shut the door, not that it would make much of a difference.

"I told you, I don't know. We were shopping, she had a vision…" I ran through what I had seen, and told him everything from when Alice had the vision, to when I saw him stood outside the hospital. We talked in hushed voices. "…and that's all I know, honestly."

He looked thoughtful. "Right, ok. Can you talk to her? I need to treat that other girl that came in with her." He didn't wait for an answer, he turned and headed off down the corridor. I walked into Alice's room, shut the door behind me and went to sit on the chair next to the bed.

"Hey Bellz, how's it going?" she gave a tentative smile.

"Alice! What were you thinking? What-" I shouted at her, but she cut me off.

"Bella stop!" she put her hand over my mouth. I pushed it away.

"Don't be mad. I know what I'm doing. There's a good reason for this. Honest." I wasn't convinced.

"Alice, what could possibly be so important about this girl…" I flinched at how harshly I was speaking to her, my sister, my best friend. "…that you would risk exposing us?" She looked away, she was hiding something.

"I…I can't tell you yet."

"Well that's just great!" I threw my arms in the air.

"Bella, please-" It was my turn to cut her off.

"No." I got up and walked out, slamming the door.

As I made my way down the corridor I heard her faint, tearless sobs. I debated going back and apologising but I needed time to calm down. I headed towards the front desk.

"Hi Sarah." I faked a smile. Sarah was a short woman with beautiful red hair and a bubbly personality. She smiled back.

"Hello Bella sweetie. What can I do for you today?"

"I was just wondering about that girl that came in from the mall, I don't suppose you know what room she is in?"

"Oh. I'm sorry dear, I can't tell you that, you're not her family." I decided to use Carlisle as my excuse.

"Oh, no, I guess I'm not. It's just my father was heading there and told me to meet him there. But if that's a problem I can just wait for him here till he gets back." I tried to look upset, not too upset but enough to pull it off.

"Well, if Dr. Cullen says it's OK." She blushed as she said his name. Half the staff in this hospital have a crush on Carlisle. Edward said the nurses have a 'top ten fittest doctors' list and that Carlisle has been number one since we moved here. "Wait a minute," her eyes squinting at the computer screen, "let me just check, yep, she's in room c16, ground floor. If you, or Dr. Cullen, want anything else you know where I am." I thanked her and went to find Carlisle.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**hope the improvments made the story better.  
i havnt been able to get onto the internet for a while and i lost my written copy,  
so when i read it back it somehow didnt make much sense.  
well they do say "write what you know".**

**please R&R **

**xxxxCxxxx**


	2. Sasha Morotez

**Authors note:  
changed some of this one too**

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any of the relating characters  
Claimer:i do however own charley and any other non-relating characters**

**enjoy.**

* * *

**Sasha Morotez**

It only took me a minute to find room 97. I could hear a heartbeat, a slow and faint heartbeat, as I neared the door. I took a deep, unnecessary, breath before opening it and walking inside. Carlisle was holding up x-rays to the lamp on the wall at the opposite side of the small room. He turned as I closed the door behind me.

"What did she say?" I didn't answer, I just stared at the floor. "You can tell me later." I nodded, and looked at the girl lying in the bed.

"Who is she?" I asked, not taking my eyes off her. How could this girl, this human girl, be so important to Alice?

"Her name is Sasha. Sasha Morotez. She moved here from New York with her parents two months ago." his brow furrowed in confusion. What was he thinking?

"Is she OK? I mean, what, has she broken anything?" I eyed the x-rays in his hand.

"Well, her right arm is broken and I think she fractured her left ankle, but apart from that, I'd say she got off lucky." He picked up the folder off the end of the girl's bed, putting the x-rays inside.

"Have you contacted her parents?" he shook his head.

"I'm just going to do that now. Could you go home and tell Emmett what happened, and you should call the others, Jasper will want to know." He walked to the door and held it open for me.

We walked to the reception together. I said goodbye and headed outside. It had started raining.

"Crap!" I said to myself. I left the car at the mall. I wondered whether it would be quicker to take Carlisle's car home or to run. I decided a run would give me chance to calm down fully from my argument with Alice. So I jogged across town, to where the forest begins. Once in the trees I broke out into full sprint.

* * *

"Emmett! Emmett! Where are you? Emmett!" I sped through the front door into the front room. He wasn't there. I listened hard. I heard a floorboard creak upstairs. "Emmett get your butt down here now!"

He appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "What's up? Where's Alice?" he peered behind me.

"She's in the hospital." I knelt by the sofa going through the draws in the cabinet.

"Huh?"

"She saved a girl jumping off the third floor at the mall, and ended up falling with her. So now their both in the hospital. The girl, Sasha, has a broken arm and a fractured ankle, and Alice, well Alice is pretending to be unconscious." I said flatly, still rummaging.

"Err, ok. So, what are you doing now?" he watched me with a confused expression fixed on his face.

"I'm looking for Jasper's old cell, mine ran out." I took my dead cell out of my pocket and tossed it onto the coffee table. "Go look in the kitchen."

He turned and walked out. I got up looking around. Damn! Emmett returned a moment later, cell phone in hand.

"It was in the bread bin." The corners of his mouth twitched, trying to hide a smile. I grabbed the phone off him and dialled Edward's number. Please pick up. I listened, no answer. I cut it off and dialled again. Still no answer. I threw it back to Emmett.

"Keep trying. He's got to answer eventually." I ran upstairs to Alice's room. Dug out a bag from under her bed and began stuffing it with whatever clothes I could get my hands on.

I could hear Alice's voice in my head. "Calm down, you'll rip something!" I could have laughed, except I was on the edge of a mental break down. Can vampires have mental break downs? I zipped up the bag.

"Emmett." I called, "has he answered yet?"

"Nope, sorry." He added, "He might just have put it on mute, you know, so it won't scare the deer and give them away."

"Try Jazz." The keypad beeped as he dialled the number.

"Went straight to voicemail." Crap! The one time I need them they don't answer. "Erm, did they leave the number of where they are staying?" please, please, please.

"Hold on." Paper rustled. "Yep here. They're staying at the _**chestnut hotel**_. Awe romanti-"

"Emmett!"

"Ok. Shall I try this then?"

"Well that's an idea. I never thought of that!" Sarcasm so obvious in my voice, it could have been its own living being.

There was a few seconds silence. I thought he had gone. I carried the bag down the stairs. He wasn't there.

"Em?" I whispered. Then I heard his voice coming from outside the front door.

"-tell him it's urgent! I don't care if they said no interruptions! It's not like their going to be…well…you know. I mean their brothers and their both married! Go get them! Tell them it's Emmett, and tell them it's to do with one of their wives!" there was a pause, "you do that."

I put the bag down near the computers, walked across the lounge to the door. I opened the door to find Emmett pacing up and down the drive. He looked up.

"_**Their busy**_." He mimicked, I guessed, the person on the other end of the line.

I sat down on the porch steps rubbing my temples. I had to stay calm.

"Edward. At last! We've been calling you for ages." He flinched as Edward's reply came through.

"Emmett! What's happened? *Hic*." Was he hiccupping? "Is Bella ok? Emmett! Tell me! Is she ok?" I stood up gesturing for him to give me the cell.

"Edward?"

"Bella? *Hic* Bella are you ok? *Hic* Is something wrong?" I sighed.

"Calm down it's not me you have to worry about. It's Alice."

"Thank god. *Hic* No wait. Alice? *Hic* What happened?" I opened my mouth to speak. "*Hic* I think Jasper wants to talk to you. One min. *Hic*"

"Hello? Bella? What happened to Alice?" He seemed relatively calm so I told him exactly what happened only being interrupted when he had to shush Edward when he had a laughing fit for no reason.

"Are you sure she's ok?" He was taking this very calmly. I know he's good with emotions but that's just ridiculous!

"Ye she's ok. You need to come home now. You and Eddie. Talking of Edward, why is he hiccupping?" I could still hear him in the background. "I dint even know we could hiccup."

"Well we kind of won a bottle of wine in the pub quiz and he thought it would be funny if we drank it. Anyway we'll get our stuff together now and come home. Tell Alice I'll be there soon."

"Sure. Oh tell Eddie I want a word with him when this has been sorted out. Bye." I hung up. Looked at my watch, 10:15pm, well, Jasper and Edward are on their way home, Esme, Nessie, Jake and Rose will be back in at least twelve hours, all we can do now is take Alice her over night bag and see what Carlisle has found out about the girl, Sasha Morotez.

I turned around to see Emmett walking back into the house.

"Em, can you chuck me that bag please." He picked up the bag and threw it out the door, a bit forcefully if you ask me.

"Hey!" I squeaked as it hit me in the stomach. I was going to complain when I though better of it. I'd deal with it later. Could this day get any worse? I looked up at the black sky. At least it had stopped raining.

* * *

(Twenty minutes later.)

"Carlisle? You in here?" I popped my head round the staff room door. There were a few doctors huddled around the coffee machine, Carlisle wasn't with them though, they all had dark hair.

"Over here love." He said from the sofa at the far end of the rectangle shaped room. I didn't move.

"Carlisle, can I talk to you outside please?" I said looking him straight in the eye.

"Of course." He excused himself from the conversation with two nurses sat on the two blue chairs and stood up making his way around the table that filled the space between us. Once in the corridor he started towards the back of the hospital.

"So, Edward and Jasper are on their way home now. And I've brought some over night stuff for Alice." I lifted the bag off my back.

Carlisle nodded. "Good. I suppose I ought to tell you. Sasha, the girl Alice saved, she woke up about ten minutes ago."

"Well that's great. How is she doing? Does she remember anything?"

"She's fine a bit sore but that's to be expected. Erm, she say's she doesn't remember anything, but I feel like she's hiding something from me." He shook his head. "Her parents are here, or should I say adoptive parents. I don't mean to be rude when I say this of course." He frowned like he did last time.

"Whats up?"

"Well, its just I recognised the name."

"And?"

"Well it turns out I know the mother," we stopped. We were stood outside Sasha's room. "And I think you might know her too."

He opened the door and walked inside. From the doorway I could see two figures with their backs to the door. One, a man, was sat in the chair next to the bed. A woman perched on the end of the bed. The woman stood up as I entered. She turned to face me and gasped.

"Oh my god!"

It took me a minute to realise who she was. Angela.

"I'm sorry." she blushed, clearly embarrassed. "I'm sorry, it's just you look like someone I went to high school with."

Oops!

"I'm Angela," she shook my hand. "this is my husband, Carl."

Carl stood up and nodded his greating. I smiled back. He walked over to were Carlisle stood examining Sasha's x-rays.

"I'm...Rebecca, Bekz for short." I walked over to Sasha, she was sleeping. "So your Sasha's mom?"

"Yes. Your Dr. Cullen's daughter." It wasnt a question. "In that case you will know Isabella Swan, thats who I thought you were when you walked in. She looked like you when we were at school. Is she still with Edward?"

I pretended to sort the flowers in the vase on the bedside table. "Erm, yes I think so. We don't really see them now. They live in Canada."

She nodded.

"Mom?" came a weak voice from beside me.

"I'm here darling." Angela took her place on the end of the bed. "Sasha, this is Bekz." I smiled at her. She just looked at me.

"Can I get you anything? A glass of water?" Her head moved a little. I took it as a no. "ok, I've got to go anyway."

Angela nodded, not taking her eyes off her daughter. "Bye Carlisle." He waved as I slipped out the door.

* * *

I knocked once. "It's me." I said as I opened the door. Alice was still laid on the bed. She had stopped crying. But looked at me wearily, as if scared I might start yelling.

"I brought your over night bag." I dumped it on the floor near the bathroom.

"Bella I'm sorry. I really-"

I cut her off. "No Alice, it's me who's sorry. I shouldn't of yelled at you like that. I was just..." I stopped, I didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, I know." She smiled. "Hows Sasha?"

"How do you know her name?"

She tapped the side of her head. "Psychic." We started laughing.


	3. good to go

**Authors note:  
I know its been awhile since my last chapters but i hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any of the related characters  
Claimer: i do however own charley and any characters not relating to the twilight books/films **

**enjoy.**

* * *

3

"So, let me get this straight." I watched as she leapt delicately from the windowsill where she leant, onto the bed. "Angela, from Forks, is here? With a husband? And a daughter? A daughter with the..."

She trailed off. "Alice?" No reply. "Alice. What the hell is wrong with you?"

A look of sadness washed over her. "I promise I will explain. Everything. Eventually." I didn't want to argue again so I changed the subject.

"When are you going to 'wake up' so we can enjoy having you back home to supervise Em's decorating skills?" That put a smile on her face.

"Well, if I'm right, which I am, Carlisle is on his way to suggest that I should wake up in about five minutes. He'll say he checked me over and that, apart from a mild concussion, I'm good to go when he's signed the paperwork." She turned to face the door. "Three...two...one...enter Carlisle."

"Excuse me?" Carlisle's face was the picture of confusion. I had to stifle a chuckle. "Please do not do that. You know it makes me forget why I came."

"Sorry Carlisle" We replied in unison. "I believe you were about to tell me I can go home soon."

"Ah, yes. I'll just get these to the reception and Bella can take you home." He waved some papers about. "I'll see you two later. Angela is insisting that Sasha will be better off at home with her. When will people learn that doctors know best?"

"Well maybe they just dont like you Carlisle." I winked at him. He left, shaking his head.

Since we'd moved to England, me and Carlisle had spent quite alot of time together. We'd become more like friends than family. When Edward was out hunting I'd try to help Carlisle with his work. And I do mean try, I just ended up chatting about random things. He's really easy to talk to. I'd just talk about college. Complain about Reneesme. And before I knew it we'd shared everything. He'd told me things I dont even think Edward knows. It was amazing!

"Bella!" Alice waved her hand in front of my face.

"What? Oh, sorry. Miles away." I looked at my watch. 7:49pm. Jesus. "Come on Alice. I bet our not-so-better-halves are back by now." She nodded, grabbed the bag from the bathroom and headed into the hall. "Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

We weren't even half way up the drive way when Jasper apeared infront of us. He fell easily into step with his wife. Put an arm around her waist as we walked.

"How are you, my love?" Alice reached up to whisper in his ear. She spoke so low even I, standing right next to her, couldnt hear. By the smirk on Jazz's face I guessed it was better I didnt hear. I Excused myself from their presence in the hope of finding Edward. On entering the lounge, I heard him arguing with Emmett.

"...I dont care! Your driving us crazy! I told you she'll be back in afew hours so just pack it in!" He stormed through the kitchen door, slamming it behind him. Somehow, something told me it wasnt the best time to bring up him drinking. "Argh. He's so annoying." Edward crossed the room and enveloped me in a huge hug.

"What the hell was that for?" Its not that I dont like my husband hugging me, its just rare that I get a full bear hug. He's more of a snuggle/romantic hugger.

"What? Im not aloud to hug the love of my life?" He had me there. He gave me one last sqeeze then let go, settling for holding my hand instead. "Holding you calms me down. So, tell me about your little adventure today. I've already read Alice, but I'd rather hear your side if the story." We headed up the stairs to our room.

"You probably know more than me if Alice is thinking about it." I let the disapointment i felt with not knowing the whole story show in my voice. "She wouldnt tell me anything. The most I got was that this Sasha girl is important. Maybe she can do something. Or she knows something. I dont know."

"Well, lets not dwell. When she's ready, she'll us whats going on in that strange little mind of hers." He closed the door behind him as I pulled him through it into the bedroom. "Anyway, there are other things, more important things, I would much rather be thinking about right now." I looked around to face him.

"And what might they be?"

A cheeky grin covered his face. "You!" And he flew at me.

* * *

**Authors note:  
Yes i know its kinda short but im getting serious writers block.**

**please R&R. and any compliments or critisism will be greatly appreciated. **

**thanx**

**xxxxCxxxx**


End file.
